fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nature🌿
|katakana = 自然��パラダイス プリキュア!|romaji = Nāchər��Paradaisu Purikyua!|director = Amano Anna|studio = Toei Animation|network = TV Ashai|episodes = 48|op = Let's grow our hearts!|ed = Nature Melody!|theme = Nature Weather Flowers Seasons Hearts|pre = Shining✰Serenity Pretty Cure!|suc = Parade Pretty Cure!|image = Nature paradaise logo.PNG|imgsize = 300px}} Nature��Paradise Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the twenty ninth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are nature,weather,flowers,seasons and hearts. Synopsis TBA Characters Pretty Cure The following cures that represents the morning are: -She likes to help people who are weak and cheers people up when they are sad.She is bubbly and energetic but she is fearless and is not afraid of anything.She is also brave enough to rescue people from heights.Her alter ego is |キュ グロー|Kyua Gurō}} which she holds the power of light.Her theme color is . -She is energetic and joyful.She is the most popular student in school because of her positive attitude.Her mother and father own a behavior therapy for people who have ADHD to help them control their temper and get into less trouble.Her alter ego is |キュ ソル|Kyua Soru}} which she holds the power of the sun.Her theme color is . -She is loud and chatty.She loves to play any kind of sports.She hates studying even though she gets excellent grades in it.She has lots of friends because of warm heart and they are accepting,tolerant,friendly and reliable who spends lots of time with her.Her alter ego is |キュ 熱|Kyua Hēt}} which she holds the power of the fire.Her theme color is . -She can handle any situation with ease.She is calm and never gets angry.She loves a good laugh and likes to wear cool clothes.Her alter ego is |キュ オーロラ|Kyua Ōrora}} which she holds the power of sunlight.Her theme color is . The following cures that represents the night are: -She is smart and kind who was respected by everyone.She is caring to the other cures and she gives them sweets when their battles are over.She is perfect and mature.Her alter ego is |キュ ルナ|Kyua Runa}} which she holds the power of the moon.Her theme color is . -She is creative and elegant.She can be over excited at times but she gets over it easily.It was revealed that she was Mirai's cousin and that Mirai's father and Rin's mother are siblings.She forgives people for their sins and she is full of love.Her alter ego is |キュ ビーム|Kyua Bīmu}} which she holds the power of moonlight.Her theme color is . -She has a lot of determination and helps others with their schoolwork or homework (sometimes she ends up doing their schoolwork or homework for them but she doesn't really mind).Her mother and father are astronauts who worked on the same space project on the moon and only sees them once a week.She loves stargazing and sometimes when the night sky is open and when her mother and father are not working on the space project,they would lay down on the grass in their garden and watch the stars go by.Her alter ego is |キュ まぶしさ|Kyua Gler}} which she holds the power of stars.Her theme color is . -She is born to a wealthy but traditional family.She dislikes living in a mansion because she thinks it is too fancy.She often chases others away because she is too serious and strict and came to the decision to do things on her own and because of this she has no friends but that doesn't bother her too much.After she became a cure however,she became less serious and strict and made more friends.Her alter ego is |キュ 星明かり|Kyua Stärlit}} which she holds the power of starlight.Her theme color is . The following cures that represents mother nature are: -She is upbeat and gentle.She loves flowers and is very good at creating flower bouquets and helps her parents plant them in the garden.She believes that everyone can be happy.Her alter ego is |キュ フルール|Kyua Furūru}} which she holds the power of flowers.Her theme color is . -She is quiet and sensitive.She can leave classes and go home six minutes early because she has a pass for it.She is generous to others.Her alter ego is |キュ オーラ|Kyua Ōra}} which she holds the power of air.Her theme color is . -She is confident and bold.She calms down people who are scared.She speaks every language around the world fluently and can translate a language into a another language easily and can understand every language around the world very well because of this she is the language expert in the school council who helps a person understand and communicate with another person from a different country by translating it into their language.Her alter ego is |キュ 野生|Kyua Wīld}} which she holds the power of animals.Her theme color is . -She is simple and calm and dreams to be a botanist when she grows up.Her mother and father created a green house for her on her 7th birthday and she loves to sit on a garden chair and watch the plants grow in it.Her alter ego is |キュ ブッシュ|Kyua Busshu}} which she holds the power of plants.Her theme color is . -She loves dolls and has been collecting them since she was little.Her bedroom has shelves full of dolls.She is warm-hearted who dislikes others being judged.However,she gets sad easily but with the teacher and friends' encouragement and support she calms down quickly and becomes happy.Her alter ego is |キュ 森林|Kyua Fôrəst}} which she holds the power of nature.Her theme color is . The following cures that represents weather are: -She loves being at the center of attention and gives others excellent advice.Her life wasn't the best.Her grandmother died of an unknown illness and her grandfather remarried.But then her life changed as the woman her grandfather married was kind and childish who treated them well and she did all sorts of fun things like taking them to the local zoo (on the weekends only),let them eat out for breakfast,lunch or dinner (on the school holidays only) etc.Her alter ego is |キュ 太陽に照らされた|Kyua Sənlit}} which she holds the power of the sun.Her theme color is . -She is smart and gets excellent grades in academics.She loves to help others and is willing to stay behind to help others who attend extra classes (after-school classes that help students who lack good grades to improve their grades) because of this she gets gets extra break times and gets to go on reward trips.Her alter ego is |キュ かすんでいる|Kyua Hāzē}} which she holds the power of clouds.Her theme color is . -Like Hare,her life wasn't the best.She got disowned by her real family (for no reason) and not only that she got detached from them.This made her very sad and she had to live on the streets.But then her life changed as she was adopted by a kind and loving family who treated her very well.Her alter ego is |キュ しっとり|Kyua Moist}} which she holds the power of rain.Her theme color is . |キュ 冬の|Kyua Wintrē}}-She holds the power of snow.Her theme color is . |キュ 閃光|Kyua Flash}}-She holds the power of lightning.Her theme color is |キュ ガスティ|Kyua Gasuti}}-She holds the power of wind.Her theme color is . |キュ 冷ややかな|Kyua Frôstē}}-She holds the power of ice.Her theme color is . }} Mascots Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters Family Members Items Locations Gallery nature paradaise logo.PNG|The offical logo Polls Notice If I have copied any of your ideas.Then I am very sorry and I will never do it again.It was an accident and I didn't do it deliberately so admins,please don't delete this page and don't block me because of it.Ok? Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Weather Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Hearts Themed Series